La Mafia Rocket
by AsuraCrying00
Summary: Ash ha iniciado su viaje y por algo que le sucedió ha decidido acabar con todos los entrenadores del mundo. ¿Por ese motivo querrá unirse al Equipo Rocket? SkillShipping-Ash x Domino
1. Chapter 1

Pueblo Paleta, donde los sueños comienzan, es un pequeño pueblo rodeado de montañas y cercano al mar. Muy conocido por ser el lugar donde se encuentra el Laboratorio del mundialmente famoso Profesor Oak, un poeta e investigador de pokémon, criaturas míticas de grandes poderes que albergan grandes misterios…

En este pueblo la mayor parte de los entrenadores inician su viaje con un compañero pokémon que les es entregado por el mismísimo Samuel Oak, pero solamente si ya habían cumplido la edad de 10 años, debido a que a esa edad se les permitía a los niños y niñas el salir de casa para viajar por el mundo busca de las criaturas llamadas pokémon.

Cuando uno de estos jóvenes recibe un pokémon se le comienza a llamar entrenadores de pokémon, para luchar contra los líderes de gimnasio y así poder obtener sus medallas para poder ingresar a la Liga Pokémon, lugar en el que se reúnen los mejores entrenadores de la región de Kanto, también existiendo otras ramas de entrenadores, como por ejemplo los coordinares, aquellos que muestran la elegancia y gracia de sus pokémon en batallas para poder así entrar al Gran Festival.

Una vez un entrenador gana la Liga Pokémon gana el derecho a enfrentarse contra el Alto Mando, los más poderosos entrenadores pokémon de la región, constituida por la Élite 4 y el Maestro Campeón (el más poderoso entrenador existente en toda la región).

Éste campeón es conocido como Lance, un domador de dragones, debido a su manejo de pokémon tipo dragón. El tipo más poderoso y aterrador conocido hasta la fecha.

Dejemos todo esto de lado y sigamos…

Hoy es un día especial para varios entrenadores, exactamente cuatro de ellos, que han cumplido la edad de 10 años y comenzaran su viaje con un pokémon que les será entregado por el Profesor Oak, uno de ellos vendría a ser su prodigioso nieto, Gary Oak, conocido por su inteligencia en el tema gracias al basto conocimiento inculcado por su abuelo.

Tres de los cuatro entrenadores estaban más que listos para recibir a su pokémon.

\- ¿Bien quien quiere ir primero? – preguntó el Profesor Oak a los tres pequeños.

\- Yo, yo, profesor. – dijo una niña castaña, su nombre era Blue (su traje es igual a la versión femenina de Red en el juego).

El profesor al ver que ninguno de los niños se opuso.

\- Adelante, ¿A cuál eliges? –

\- Sin duda alguna, escojo a Bulbasaur. – dijo con fuego en los ojos, cuando que les cayeran gotas a los presentes. Tomó la pokébola y la abrió.

El pequeño pokémon sapo vio a la niña y saltó en sus brazos.

\- Veo que le agradaste a la primera, me alegro. – dijo Oak.

Luego siguió el joven pelirrojo de nombre Asael, quien eligió a Charmander.

Por último, eligió Gary, tomando por eliminación a Squirtle.

\- Bien, espero tengan un buen viaje. – dijo el anciano Oak.

Blue y Asael se retiraron, teniendo una despedida por parte del Pueblo.

Gary se había quedado, como si estuviera esperando algo.

\- ¿Crees que venga, abuelo? – preguntó el castaño.

\- No lo sé, hijo. No tiene buenos recuerdos después de todo. – dijo con un suspiro.

Flashback

Hace 3 años…

Pueblo Paleta, la gente y sobre todo los niños andaban un poco tristes debido a que hoy terminaba el campamento de verano del profesor Oak.

\- Es una pena que vaya a terminar. – dijo una niña de pelo rubio miel, con profunda tristeza. – ¿Qué dices, Ash? –

\- Que va a ser aburrido esperar hasta el próximo verano. – le respondió el azabache divertido.

\- Pensé que estaría un poco más triste. –

\- Lo estaría si fuera que no habría otro el próximo verano. –

Con eso, ambos se despidieron…

El pequeño Ash se fue caminando a su casa, sólo para verla incendiándose.

Al ver como se quemaba su casa fue corriendo a toda velocidad, vio como los aldeanos tiraban cubetas de agua junto a sus pokémon para apagar el fuego.

\- ¿Mamá? ¡Mamá! – gritó al ver que en ningún lugar se encontraba su madre.

Una vez extinguieron el fuego el pequeño entró corriendo a su casa, sólo para terminar viendo a su madre carbonizada…

Quien parecía ser el Sheriff del pueblo entro y lo sacó de inmediato, aguantando las ganas de llorar al escuchar al pequeño decir que su madre "aún vive".

Poco tiempo después se supo que el incendio fue causado por un par de entrenadores que lucharon con pokémon de tipo fuego.

El pequeño al escuchar la noticia, dijo las siguientes palabras: - "Odio a los entrenadores". –

Desde entonces el chico odia con todo su corazón a aquellos que se llamaban entrenadores.

Fin del flashback

Actualmente, en un risco cerca de Pueblo Paleta…

Un entrenador estaba colgando del risco, luchando por subirse, el sujeto era uno de los dos entrenadores que causaron el incendio de hace tres años.

\- "Adolfo Prest, entrenador clandestino, involucrado en estafas y venta ilegal de pokémon". Una basura de la sociedad. – dijo un chico de pelo azabache, estando por encima de aquel tipo. – Hace tres años, se le vio con otro entrenador luchando con la apuesta de "el que gane se queda con los pokémon del otro". – dijo con una risilla.

\- Ayúdame por favor, haré lo que quieres, así que… -

\- ¿Me dirías el nombre del otro entrenador con el que te enfrentaste hace tres años? – dijo mientras pisaba una de sus manos, amenazando con dejarlo caer.

\- Austin, ¡Su nombre es Austin Jefferson! – respondió a todo pulmón.

\- Sip, no mientes. – dijo con una sonrisa, al haber corroborado lo que necesitaba. – El ya está preso, una vez tras las rejas confesó todo. El causante de dicha pelea fuiste tú, quien lo amenazó para que luchara. – dijo antes de darle un pisotón, provocando que se soltara, cayó sobre unas rocas picudas, que le atravesaron todo el estómago.

Se estaba a punto de marchar, pero se topó con un anciano delante suyo.

\- ¿Por qué lo mataste? – preguntó el anciano.

\- ¿Matarlo? El se cayó sólo. – dijo sínicamente. – No tenía razones para salvarlo. – dijo antes de pasarlo de largo.

\- Ya veo, dime una cosa. ¿No quisieras ser entrenador? –

Se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

-Odio a los entrenadores… y a los pokémon por obedecerlos. – dijo con ojos afilados.

\- Con más razón, ¿no quisieras aplastarlos a todos? ¿Humillarlos y liberar a los pokémon de su encierro? – le preguntó, captando la atención de Ash. – Conviértete en uno, y se el líder de todos ellos, sé su salvación. – dijo antes de sacar una pokébola y ofrecérsela.

Ash dudó por un momento, pero decidió tomarla. Se la quedó mirando durante un rato, hasta que lo decidió.

\- No la quiero. – negó con la cabeza.

Al mirar donde estaba el viejo, se dio cuenta que desapareció.

\- ¿A dónde se fue? –

Miró la pokébola y suspiró.

\- No creo ser lo suficientemente hijo de puta como para dejarlo por ahí tirado. – dijo antes de guardar la pokébola e irse.

Laboratorio del Profesor Oak

Ash se encontraba en la entrada, la gente del pueblo ya se había ido, como los entrenadores.

Dio una reverencia y se marchó, esto fue observado por Oak, quien lo vio por una ventana.

\- Así que… ya has decidido partir. – dijo con tristeza. – Espero que halles tu camino, hijo mío. –

En los años que pasaron, el profesor Oak había decidido adoptarlo, le dio el conocimiento y el mismo amor que a su propio nieto, esperando curar su corazón herido.

Un día después

Ruta 1

Ash se encontraba caminando por la ruta hasta que decidió sentarse a descansar bajo un árbol, se quitó su mochila y la tiró a un lado.

\- Espero el viaje valga la pena. – dijo mientras observaba la pokébola que le había dejado el anciano, sin duda el pokémon que le había dejado no era la gran cosa, pero era algo raro. – "Humillar a todos los entrenadores". – dijo divertido.

Un pequeño Rattata se le había acercado a hurtadillas, se metió en su mochila y decepcionado no encontró nada de comer.

\- Busca esto. – dijo Ash, mostrando una pequeña bolsa con queso.

El Rattata asustado salió de la bolsa, no esperaba que lo descubrieran.

\- Ten. – dijo antes de arrojarle algo de queso.

Rattata desconfiado se acercó y lo tomó, lo probó y sus ojos brillaron de lo rico que estaba.

\- Parece que te gustó, me alegro. – dijo con una sonrisa. – Ten esto. – dijo antes de acercársele para darle una galleta.

El Rattata la tomó y comenzó a roerla.

Una vez la terminó fue hasta su mochila otra vez, y de la nada desapareció, esto sorprendió a Ash.

Tomó su mochila y notó una de sus pokébolas moviéndose de un lado a otro, hasta que soltó un destello de captura exitosa.

\- ¿Creí que se tenía que pelear con un pokémon para atraparlo? – dijo con cara de póker.

Ciudad Verde

Apenas Ash entró fue detenido por una Oficial Jenny que le hizo un montón de preguntas y lo acusó de ser un ladrón por venir de afuera, pero cuando le enseñó su Pokédex comprendió que era inocente.

Siguió hasta ir al Centro Pokémon más cercano.

\- Hola, mucho gusto soy la enfermera Joy. ¿Qué se le ofrece? –

\- Vengo a dejar a mis pokémon para un chequeo. – le respondió amablemente.

\- Claro puede dejarlos en mis manos. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash le entregó sus pokémon y se retiró a la sala de espera. Volvió a la recepción cuando la enfermera le llamó para retirarlos.

Apenas los retiró una bomba de humo entró por la puerta de enfrente.

Jessie: Prepárense para los problemas.

James: Y más vale que teman.

Jessie: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

James: Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

Jessie: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

James: Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas.

Jessie: ¡Jessie!

James: ¡Jame me me mes!

Jessie: ¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

James: ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar!

Meowth: ¡Meowth! ¡Así es!

\- ¡Son los miembros del equipo Rocket! – exclamó la enfermera Joy.

\- Ahora entréguennos a todos los pokémon. – dijo James.

\- Háganlo o prepárense para luchar. – dijo Jessie.

\- En tu puta vida lo haré. – le respondió Ash con aburrimiento.

\- ¡¿Con esa boca dices mamá?! – preguntó molesto James.

\- Hace como 3 años que no digo esa palabra. – respondió con una mirada afilada.

\- Puta que sed. – comentó Meowth.

\- ¿Un Meowth que habla? – preguntó Ash sorprendido, sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse. – Como dije, los pokémon no serán suyos. –

\- Si es así, no nos queda de otra que pelear. Adelante, Ekans. –

\- Ve, Koffing. –

Ambos pokémon veneno aparecieron frente a Ash.

\- Ve, Rattata. –

El pokémon Ratón apareció frente a los tipos veneno.

Apenas vieron a la pequeña rata, ambos malhechores estallaron a carcajadas.

\- He visto cosas estúpidas, pero esto es ridículo. –

\- ¿Acaso no sabes que lo Rattata son la cena preferida de Ekans? – preguntó Jessie entre risas. – No puedo mas me duele el estómago. –

\- Látigo. –ordenó Ash.

Rattata giró su cosa una cuantas veces hasta liberar un aura verde que rodeó a ambos pokémon veneno. La defensa de ambos se redujo.

\- Ataque rápido. –

A toda velocidad embistió a sus oponentes y los mandó a volar contra sus respectivos entrenadores.

\- Doble equipo. –

Rattata se multiplicó, creó diez copias de sí mismo.

\- Placaje. –

Todos fueron corriendo en dirección de sus oponentes.

\- ¡Nos rendimos! – gritó Jessie aterrada.

\- ¡Estampida diminuta! – gritó James.

\- Ay mamá. – dijo Meowth asustado.

Una vez embestidos salieron volando hacia el cielo hasta perderse en un destello.

\- Muchas gracias, ha salvado a los pokémon. – le agradeció la enfermera Joy.

\- Está bien, no fue nada. – dijo antes de devolver a Rattata a su pokébola.

Bosque verde

Ash se encontraba caminando tranquilamente hasta que vio algo saltar por encima de él.

Un pequeño Mankey salvaje había pasado por encima de él y tomado su gorra.

\- Con que esas tenemos. – dijo con una vena marcada. – Sal, Rattata. –

El pequeño pokémon Ratón pareció al lado de Mankey, quien al verlo se puso furioso.

\- Parece que ese Mankey odia a los pokémon domesticados. – dijo al ver su Pokédex. – ¡Doble equipo y Ataque rápido! –

Rattata creó siete copias de sí mismo y salió disparado como una bala hacia Mankey, quien logró esquivar las tres primeras copias, pero al final fue embestido por las otras cinco.

Después de tantos golpes cayó al suelo adolorido.

\- ¡Pokébola, ve! – exclamó antes de arrojar una pokébola vacía.

La pokébola toco el pecho de Mankey para luego rebotar, abrirse y absorberlo. Ladeó tres veces antes de sonar en una captura exitosa.

Tomó la pokébola y se quedó mirándola, le pareció demasiado fácil, como un poco aburrido.

Dejó mirarla al sentir que algo se frotaba en una pierna, al ver, se dio cuenta que era Rattata.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien, ten. – dijo antes de darle una de sus galletas favoritas. – Bien, gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada prepárate para ser aplastado por mí. – dijo antes de acomodarse su gorra y seguir su camino.

Ciudad Pateada

Fue al Centro Pokémon y curó a su pokémon para luego ir al gimnasio.

Al llegar abrió la enorme puerta, estaba todo oscuro hasta que la luces se encendieron iluminando a un moreno de ojos rasgados.

\- Soy Ash de Pueblo Paleta y vengo a desafiarte. –

\- Mucho gusto Ash, soy Brock ¿Es tu primera batalla de gimnasio? – le preguntó. – Este duelo es una batalla oficial por la medalla de la Liga Pokémon, hay reglas especiales. –

\- ¿Reglas especiales? –

\- Cada uno de nosotros usará dos pokémon, si ganas tendrás la medalla, pero si pierdes no obtendrás nada. –

\- Ya veo. Me parece bien. –

\- Perfecto. –

Una vez dijo eso el suelo del gimnasio comenzó a moverse hasta dejarlo cubierto de un campo de rocas.

\- Whoa. – dijo sorprendido.

\- Bien, que la batalla oficial comience. – dijo antes de arrojar su pokébola.

De ella salió un Geodude.

\- ¡Adelante, Mankey! –

El pokémon Mono cerdo apareció frente a su entrenador.

\- Tienes el primer movimiento. –

\- Gracias, Mankey Malicioso. –

El pokémon Mono cerdo miró con mala cara a Geodude, provocando que su defensa bajara.

\- ¡Geodude, Desenrollar! –

El pokémon Roca comenzó a girar a toda velocidad hacia Mankey.

\- ¡Golpe kárate! –

Mankey dio un salto para esquivar a Geodude y le dio un poderoso golpe que lo hundió en el suelo. Dio otro salto para alejarse.

Geodude quedó fuera de combate.

\- Buen movimiento. – felicitó Brock. – Hiciste un buen trabajo, regresa. – dijo antes de devolver a Geodude a su pokébola. – ¡Onix, ve! –

Una enorme serpiente de roca apareció frente a Mankey, quien se asustó y tomó distancia.

\- ¡Malicioso! –

\- ¡Placaje! –

Mankey dio una cara agresiva, pero antes de que surtiera efecto Onix le dio una fuerte embestida.

\- ¡Resiste! –

Mankey fue lanzado contra una roca, se recuperó y se levantó.

\- ¡Golpe kárate! –

Mankey dio un salto y apuntó a la cabeza de Onix.

\- ¡Dragoaliento! –

Onix escupió unas llamas verdes que rodearon a Mankey y lo dejaron fuera de combate.

\- ¡Mankey! – al notar que no reaccionaba, decidió devolverlo a su pokébola. – Buen trabajo, pero es turno de ti. – dijo mirando la pokébola que le dio el anciano. – ¡Yo te elijo! –

Un pequeño escorpión rojo que al aparecer sacó brillitos apareció frente a Onix.

\- ¡¿Cuá es ese pokémon?! Nunca lo vi en mi vida. – dijo sorprendido.

\- Se llama Skorupi, en un pokémon originario de Sinnoh. – le respondió con una sonrisa. – Veneno bicho. –

\- ¿Acaso no sabías que el tipo roca es muy efectivo contra los tipos bicho? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- Eso no importa, sino lo que se viene. – dijo con una sonrisa siniestra. – ¡Picotazo venenoso! –

El pequeño escorpión escupió un montón de pequeñas agujas violetas en todo el cuerpo de Onix, cada aguja que tocó su cuerpo estalló, señalando múltiples golpes críticos. Una de ellas se encarnó en él y lo dejó envenenado.

\- ¡Onix, Lanza rocas! –

Onix golpeó fuertemente el suelo y levantó un montón de rocas que luego golpeó con su cola, cada una de ellas fue directa a Skorupi.

\- ¡Pin misil! –

El pokémon Escorpión disparó un montón de misiles aguja que colisionaron con las rocas, creando una perfecta defensa.

\- ¡Atadura! –

Onix serpenteó hasta llegar a Skorupi y atraparlo con su cola, apresándolo.

\- ¡Picadura! –

Los colmillos de Skorupi se iluminaron y mordió fuertemente a Onix, provocando que perdiera una baya que llevaba.

\- ¡Oh, no! – dijo Brock al notar que Onix perdió su baya aranja.

\- ¡Pin misil! –

Con cada gramo de su fuerza, logró liberar uno de sus brazos, para luego disparar una gran cantidad de agujas en la cara de Onix, obligándolo a soltarlo.

Una vez libre siguió disparando cientos de misiles aguja, que al tocar a Onix estallaban.

\- ¡Termínalo con Desarme! –

El brazo derecho de Skorupi fue envuelto en un aura anaranjada que usó para golpear en la cabeza a Onix, una explosión lo rodeó y lo dejó tirado contra el suelo.

Onix quedó tirado en el suelo con los ojos en forma de espirales.

\- Gran trabajo Onix. – dijo antes de devolverlo. – Y a ti también Ash, esto te pertenece. – dijo antes de acercársele para darle la medalla Roca.

\- ¡Tengo la medalla Roca! –

Sus dos pokémon que lucharon saltaron junto a él.

Casa de Brock

El líder de gimnasio se encontraba curando a sus pokémon y a los de su retador y vencedor.

\- Vaya, que bueno eres. – comentó Ash al ver como curaba sus heridas.

\- Gracias, espero algún día ser el mejor criador. –

\- ¿Enserio? Pienso más bien que deberías ser doctor pokémon. – opinó al notar las habilidades de Brock.

\- … - se quedó quieto por un momento, pensando en que eso sería genial, sobre todo tendría a un montón de enfermeras Joy trabajando para él.

\- Qué pervertido. – dijo Ash al presentir lo que pensaba el líder de gimnasio.

Sus hermanitos dijeron lo mismo.

\- ¡No es así! – negó firmemente.

\- Bueno, muchas gracias por todo. – dijo Ash antes de marcharse.

Ciudad Celeste

Ash se encuentra actualmente en el Centro Pokémon, le tomó un día llegar.

\- Ah, que aburrido estoy. – dijo Ash mientras bostezaba. – Tengo que ir al gimnasio, pero actualmente está en medio de un espectáculo. – se quejó. – Que más es hora de comer. ¡Los elijo a todos! – dijo antes de arrojar todas sus pokébolas.

De ellas salieron Skorupi, Rattata, Mankey y Zubat, que atrapó en el Monte Luna para salir rápido de las cuevas.

\- Tengan, Brock dijo que les encantará. – dijo antes de darles la comida que Brock le regaló para sus pokémon, hecha especialmente para cada uno de ellos. – Incluso dijo que en cada Centro Pokémon me enviaría un paquete con más comida. – Luego de decir aquello se quedó mirando a sus pokémon. – Por lo que averigüé, el gimnasio se especializa en pokémon de tipo agua, por el cual supongo que usare a Skorupi por su resistencia ante el tipo agua y a Zubat por su buena defensa especial. –

Ambos pokémon escucharon y dieron su aprobación, al parecer Zubat ya quería tener su primera batalla.

Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste

\- Vengo por un duelo por la medalla Cascada. – exigió Ash, pero sin respuesta aparente. Se adentró al gimnasio, pero no encontró a las líderes por ningún lado.

\- Abierto, pero no hay líder, me aseguraré de que los multen. – dijo el Barry 2.0.

Fue a la piscina y escuchó un gritó ahogado. Tres bellezas se encontraban atadas de pies y manos, el Equipo Rocket las había apresado, se encontraban con una maquina enorme con una gran manguera que estaba chupando toda el agua de la piscina.

\- Libérenlas o les patearé el trasero otra vez. – advirtió.

\- Es el torpe de la última vez. – dijo Jessie.

\- Perfecto también nos quedaremos con sus pokémon. – dijo Meowth antes de poner el modo inverso de la maquina , en vez de chupar agua comenzó a escupirla como una Hidrobomba.

\- ¡Salgan! –

Sacó a Zubat y a Skorupi.

\- ¡Pin misil y Aire afilado! –

Skorupi disparó una lluvia de misiles aguja y Zubat batió sus alas fuertemente creando unas poderosas cuchillas de aire.

La maquina fue destruida y el equipo Rocket salió volando.

\- ¡El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez! – gritaron antes de desaparecer en el cielo.

Una vez terminado el asunto, las hermanas fueron desatadas por Ash y en agradecimiento e iba a regalar la medalla, pero fue detenido por Misty, quien le retó por la medalla, aunque perdió totalmente.

\- ¡Vuelve pronto guapo! – le dijo Lily.

Ash se fue sin mirar atrás, debido a que cierta parte de su anatomía quería delatarlo.

Ciudad Azulona

Cierta rubia con pequeñas trenzas de pelo de taladro, con el uniforme del equipo Rocket, se encontraba huyendo de unos oficiales de policía.

\- ¡Zubat, neblina! –

Una densa capa de niebla cubrió la visión de los oficiales.

\- Sígueme. – dijo antes de tomarla de la mano y llevársela del lugar.

En el cine de la ciudad

La rubia le soltó la mano bruscamente y se alegó para luego observarlo detenidamente.

\- ¿Ni unas gracias? – preguntó fingiendo enfado.

\- ¿Por qué me salvaste? –

\- ¿Necesito una razón para salvar aun miembro del equipo Rocket? – preguntó con burla. – Quisiera que me lleves con Geovanny. – le dijo claramente.

\- Estás loco si piensas que te llevaré con él. –

\- Vamos, quiero unirme al equipo Rocket, y pensé que la mejor forma de asegurar un buen puesto sería presentarme ante el mismo líder. –

«¿Cómo lo sabe?», pensó la rubia.

\- Fue sencillo. –

Flashback

En el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde

\- Rattata, yo te elijo. –

Liberó al pequeño pokémon Ratón para que se infiltrara en el gimnasio, al entrar sacó un cuadro con su imagen, era obvio que era el líder de gimnasio, pero dentro del gimnasio había varios soldados Rocket trabajando.

Cosa que vio con una pequeña cámara que le había puesto.

Fin del Flashback

\- ¿Ahora me llevaras con él, sí o no? –

Base secreta del Equipo Rocket, ubicación desconocida

\- Señor, la agente Domino quiere verlo. – le dijo una secretaria a su jefe, Giovanny.

\- Hazla pasar. – le dijo luego de pensarlo un poco.

La secretaria asintió y la dejó pasar, ella venía con un invitado sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Quién es ese chico?! – preguntó Giovanny molesto de que trajera a alguien desconocido a su despacho.

\- Puede tranquilizarse, es un nuevo recluta. – le respondió inmediatamente. – Lo ante usted para que lo evalué personalmente. El me salvó en una importante misión. – dijo antes de acercarse y entregarle un raro diamante a su jefe.

\- Oh, el diamante que necesitamos para uno de nuestros planes, excelente trabajo. –

\- Aunque me cueste admitirlo, sino fuera por el chico no se habría podido traer. –

\- Ya veo. – dijo mientras acariciaba a su Persian. – Bien, te evaluaré, pero ¿por qué deseas entrar? –

\- Porque quiero hacer mierda a todos los entrenadores del mundo. – le respondió con una sonrisa siniestra. – Quiero que todos se queden sin sus pokémon. –

«No lo entiendo», pensó Giovanny. – Bien, ¿a qué cargo quieres apuntar? –

\- Quiero ser administrador del Team Rocket. –

\- ¿Ah? – alcanzó a decir Domino.

\- Bien, si me vences tal vez te lo permita. –

\- Perfecto.

* * *

\- ¿Escucharon eso? El jefe Giovanny va darle una paliza a un novato. –

\- ¿De verdad? –

\- ¡¿El jefe planea pelear?! –

* * *

En la sala de combates del Team Rocket

\- Usare tres pokémon, tu podrás usar los que quieras. – le dijo Giovanny.

\- Me parece bien. –

\- Que comience el combate, adelante Rhyhorn. –

Un pokémon cuadrúpedo de roca/tierra apareció frente a Giovanny.

\- ¡Bien, Skorupi yo te elijo! –

El pokémon escorpión apareció frente a Ash.

\- Tienes el primer movimiento. – dijo Giovanny.

\- Gracias por eso, ¡Púas tóxicas! –

Skorupi liberó unas agujas venenosas por todo el campo de batalla.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Giovanny. – Nunca vi ni oí hablar de un pokémon o movimiento parecido. –

\- Skorupi es originario de Sinnoh, y ese movimiento es perteneciente a esa región. –

\- ¡Rhyhorn, placaje! –

El pokémon Clavos comenzó a corren en dirección al pokémon Escorpión, una vez estuvo cerca de él las púas se metieron en su cuerpo, envenenándolo en el acto.

\- Ya veo, con que ese era el truco. – dijo Giovanny.

Rhyhorn siguió hacia Skorupi, pero falló debido a que fue devuelto a su pokébola.

\- ¡Zubat, yo te elijo! –

El pokémon Murciélago apareció por encima de Rhyhorn.

\- ¡Arriba tuyo, usa pedrada! –

Rhyhorn golpeó el suelo y unas enormes rocas salieron volando para arribas, Zubat esquivó cada una de ellas, tanto como las que subieron como las que cayeron.

\- ¡Supersónico! –

Zubat comenzó a emitir unas ondas ultrasónicas que lograron confundir a Rhyhorn.

\- ¡Pedrada! –

Rhyhorn logró cumplir sus órdenes adecuadamente, tomando por sorpresa al Zubat quien no esperaba que lo lograra, las rocas cayeron encima de el y lo dejaron fuera de combate.

\- Mierda, sí que es fuerte. – dijo antes de regresar a Zubat a su pokébola. – ¡Yo te elijo, Rattata! –

Una vez el pokémon ratón apareció en el campo de batalla, los soldados Rocket estallaron de risas.

* * *

\- ¿A quién carajo se le ocurre mandar un puto ratoncito contra el poderoso Giovanny? –

\- Escuche que quiere ser administrador. –

\- ¿Enserio? Ja ja ja ja, es un pésimo chiste. –

\- ¡Vamos Giovanny-sama, acabé con él de una buena vez! –

* * *

\- ¡Ataque rápido! –

Rattata usó su gran velocidad para ponerse justo sobre el lomo de Rhyhorn.

\- Perfecto, ¡Superdiente! –

El diente de Rattata se iluminó con un resplandor que usó para darle mas poder a su mordisco, tan fuerte que redujo a la mitad la salud restaste de Rhyhorn.

Rhyhorn comenzó a embestir el muro que se encontraba frente a él, provocando que Rattata tuviera que alejarse.

\- Terminémoslo, ¡Doble equipo y Ataque rápido! –

Rattata creó diez copias de sí mismo, atacando once veces a Rhyhorn por todos lados hasta cansarlo y dejarlo debilitado.

* * *

\- No puede ser, perdió ante un simple Rattata. –

\- Debió haber hecho trampa. –

«Manga de estúpidos, no saben que decir, usó una gran estrategia para poder debilitar a Rhyhorn, fue buena idea usar Superdiente para reducir a la mitad lo que le quedaba y dejar que el veneno lo consumiera lentamente», pensó Domino maravillada.

* * *

\- Gran trabajo, ¿Ash, cierto? Fue espléndido, tal punto que tal vez si te haga un administrador, pero aún no esta decidido. ¡Ve, Rhydon! –

El pokémon Taladro apareció provocando un temblor, al tocar suelo las púas liberaron su toxina dentro de él.

\- ¡Doble equipo! –

\- ¡Terremoto! –

Rattata creó varías copias de el mismo y corrió hacia Rhydon, pero al sentir el temblor sus copias se deshicieron y sintió un gran dolor en sus huesos.

\- ¡Pisotón! –

Rhydon corrió hacia Rattata quien aun se sentía aturdido por el terremoto, una vez cerca lo aplastó con el pie, dejándolo enterrado en un cráter con el tamaño del pie del pokémon Taladro.

\- Aún más poderoso, será imposible sobrevivir siquiera un sólo ataque. – dijo sudando frío. - ¡Spearow, yo te elijo! –

El pokémon Pajarito (atrapado en la ruta 16, líder de un grupo de su especie) apareció frente a Rhydon.

\- ¡Puño trueno! –

\- ¡Evade, hasta encontrar una apertura para contraatacar! –

Rhydon comenzó a dar golpes al aire intentando encestarle uno a Spearow, quien era muy rápido para él.

\- ¡Más rápido Spearow! –

El pokémon Pajarito comenzó a usar Agilidad para incrementar su velocidad.

\- ¡Pico taladro! –

Spearow comenzó a caer en picada con giro hacia Rhydon.

\- ¡Puño trueno! –

Ambos movimientos chocaron y una explosión causada por el impacto hizo que se separaran.

\- Ahora que esta a nuestro alcance, ¡Perforador! –

\- ¡Movimiento espejo! –

Ambos pokémon realizaron el mismo movimiento, ambos acertaron y quedaron fuera de combate.

\- No lo vi venir. – dijo Giovanny. - ¿Lo tenías planeado desde un principio, verdad?

\- Algo así esperaba, que suerte que sucedió. – dijo antes de caer cansado, ese último movimiento casi lo infarta, no esperaba que realmente funcionara. – Sólo me falta vencer a uno. – dijo con una sonrisa desafiante, la cual molestó un poco al maestro de los tipos tierra, pero se lo iba a dejar pasar, sin duda va a ser un elemento importante a futuro.

\- Bien usaré mi último y más poderoso Pokémon, ven acá. –

Una gran compuerta se abrió, revelando a un pokémon humanoide cubierto por una especie de armadura metálica.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Ash al verlo.

\- Mewtwo, y es único en su especie. – dijo antes de soltar una risa maléfica.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Ash se encontraba en un gran apuro, un pokémon desconocido se encontraba frente a él, no sólo su apariencia era extraña, sino que tenía un mal presentimiento sobre él, algo que le decía que era imposible ganarle, algo que lo aterraba desde el fondo de su corazón… pero no se iba a dar por vencido, eso era lo único que él no haría.

\- Spearow, ¡Pico taladro! –

El pico del pokémon pajarito se alargó y empezó a brillar, para luego salir disparado mientras giraba sobre sí mismo.

\- Mewtwo, probemos tus capacidades físicas, detenlo con las manos. –

El pokémon genético esperó hasta el último segundo para atrapar por el pico a Spearow, dejó de girar secamente para luego ver sorprendido a su oponente.

\- Arrójalo debajo de ti. – ordenó Giovanny.

Mewtwo comenzó a dar unos giros para luego arrojarlo al suelo, al estrellarse contra el suelo, las púas toxicas se metieron en su cuerpo.

\- "¡Speaaaaaaarooooooow!". – chilló de dolor al sentir las toxinas forzar su entrada a su sistema.

\- ¡Spearow! – gritó Ash preocupado por su pokémon, pero se alivió al verlo darle un asentimiento de cabeza, dejando en claro que aún podía pelear.

El pokémon pajarito alzó vuelo y tomó distancia del pokémon humanoide.

«Spearow no podrá aguantar mucho tiempo, sólo tenemos una oportunidad», pensó Ash con una seria mirada. – ¡Agilidad! –

Spearow comenzó a volar por los alrededores, ganando velocidad.

\- Probemos tu manipulación psíquica ¡Usa Psíquico! –

El cuerpo del pokémon genético fue rodeado de un aura azulada y sus ojos se pusieron blancos, estiró un brazo para luego cerrar su mano, al hacer eso el cuerpo de Spearow fue envuelto por la misma aura, pero por alguna razón provocó que detuviera su vuelo.

Luego abrió su mano y comenzó a moverla de un lado a otro, provocando que el pokémon pajarito volara y se estrellara en esas direcciones.

Para el final, dejó caer su brazo, provocando que Spearow se diera un golpe seco contra el suelo, el aura azulada dejo de rodearlos a ambos.

\- Parece que ese es el fin para tu pokémon. – dijo Giovanny con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- ¡No, aún no! Es ahora o nunca, ¡Golpe aéreo! –

Spearow se levantó con un brillo agudizo en sus ojos, para luego salir disparado como una bala.

Mewtwo alzó su brazo para detenerlo, pero sorpresivamente desapareció de su vista, para luego reaparecer dándole una embestida en el estómago, provocando que cayera.

\- ¡Sí! – victoreó Ash, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver como Mewtwo se detuvo a medio centímetro del suelo, se quedó flotando en ese lugar.

Mewtwo estaba sorprendido al ver como casi es derribado por un pequeño pokémon inferior a él, el aura azulada volvió a rodearlo, con ira liberó una onda psíquica que golpeó a Spearow y lo estrelló contra el muro detrás de Ash.

Ash se volteó para ver a su pokémon, estaba incrustado en el muro con espirales en los ojos.

Lo devolvió a su pokébola sin decir nada, sentía que si le decía algo sólo lo deprimiría aún más. «Hiciste un gran trabajo amigo», pensó para sí mismo.

\- Si quieres puedes utilizar todos los pokémon que quieras, si tienes miedo de perder. – le ofreció Giovanny.

«Me enfurece, pero tiene razón, con sólo uno no podría ganarle», pensó con ira. – ¡Adelante! ¡Skorupi, Mankey, yo los elijo! –

El pokémon Escorpión y el pokémon Mono cerdo aparecieron frente a Mewtwo, quien los vio como si fueran inferiores a él, que nadie notó debido al casco que lleva.

\- Mankey, quédate atrás y usa Foco energía. Skorupi, ponte al frente y ataca con Pin misil. – ordenó Ash.

Mankey se puso al frente de Ash y comenzó a canalizar su energía, mientras que Skorupi se puso al frente de Mankey para luego disparar una gran cantidad de proyectiles.

Los proyectiles se dirigían hacía Mewtwo, quien no se inmutó, sólo levantó su brazo y abrió su mano, creando una barrera psíquica, la cual detuvo cada uno de los proyectiles.

\- Skorupi, ¡Pin misil sin parar! –

El pokémon escorpión disparó un sin número de proyectiles, que sólo incrementaban la cantidad con el tiempo.

Mewtwo sólo los detenía con su barrera, hasta que se cansó y decidió detenerlos con su poder psíquico, para luego devolvérselos sin piedad.

\- ¡Cambio! – ordenó Ash.

Mankey se puso al frente y Skorupi detrás, una vez Mankey al frente, sus puños se rodearon de un brillo intenso, con puños y patadas frenaba cada uno de los proyectiles devueltos por Mewtwo.

Una vez terminó la numerosa lluvia de proyectiles, Mankey comenzó a respirar profundamente intentando relajarse.

\- Tengo que dar crédito cuando se lo merecen, ese Mankey es hábil para la defensa. – dijo asombrado como Mankey detuvo cada uno de los proyectiles, incluso cuando fueron potenciados por Mewtwo, cosa que no dejaría pasar por alto.

\- La defensa no es lo único bueno de Mankey, ¡corre al frente y Skorupi apóyalo con Pin misil! –

Mankey corrió al frente, con Skorupi apoyándolo por detrás disparando una lluvia de proyectiles, que Mewtwo detenía con su barrera.

Una vez estuvo cerca de Mewtwo comenzó a dar una lluvia de golpes bombardeo, una fusión entre golpe karate y golpes furia.

Pero la barrera de Mewtwo era tan resistente que ningún golpe lograba penetrarla, causándole fatiga innecesaria a Mankey.

\- ¡Sigan atacando juntos! ¡La barrera cederá dentro de poco! –

La lluvia de proyectiles y el bombardeo de golpes, comenzaban a colmarle la paciencia a Mewtwo.

Justo cuando Mewtwo estaba a punto de atacar, un sonido de ruptura lo distrajo, su barrera se había agrietado por el Pin misil, cuando Mankey notó la abertura, decidió golpear ahí con un poderosos golpe de demolición, tan poderoso que logró convertir en pedazos la barrera psíquica.

La cara conmocionada de Mewtwo no tenía precio, tal que Giovanny se quedó con la boca abierta.

Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, un puñetazo de Mankey en su cara lo mandó contra el suelo, una vez tocó el suelo, pudo sentir como las Púas toxicas se metían en su cuerpo, sin piedad una lluvia de Pin misil cayó encima de él. Siendo súper efectivo contra el pokémon psíquico.

\- ¡No lo dejes respirar Skorupi, sigue así! –

Algunos de los proyectiles comenzaron a estallar al tocar a Mewtwo, demostrando ser golpes críticos.

\- No puede ser, ¡Mewtwo! – gritó molesto Giovanny, por confiarse quedó atrapado en la lluvia de proyectiles.

\- ¡Picadura y Demolición! –

Skorupi dejó de disparar y salió corriendo en dirección a Mewtwo, Mankey le dio un gancho en la mandíbula que lo mandó a volar en dirección al pokémon escorpión, quien lo recibió con su aguijón izquierdo, mandándolo a volar al medio de donde se encontraban ambos pokémon del azabache.

\- ¡Al mismo tiempo! ¡Demolición y Picadura! –

Ambos se dirigieron hacia él, y lo golpearon al mismo tiempo, dejándolo enterrado en el suelo.

Los miembros del equipo Rocket estaban más que sorprendidos.

\- ¡No puede ser! –

\- ¡¿El jefe perdió?! –

\- ¡Imposible! –

Domino se quedó mirando el cráter en el quedó Mewtwo, ella sabía bien lo que venía.

\- ¿Lo logramos? – preguntó Ash cansado.

Mankey se dirigió al hoyo para ver si aún podía pelear su oponente, justo al llegar al borde, una luz violeta salió de hoyo y mandó a volar a Mankey.

Del hoyo salió flotando Mewtwo, observando al mono que cayó contra el suelo y al pokémon escorpión que fue a socorrerlo.

\- "Gran trabajo, nunca esperé ser golpeado en combate, hasta ahora nunca han podido ponerme un solo dedo encima". – dijo Mewtwo, sorprendiendo a Ash y a los miembros del equipo Rocket. – "Supongo que esta vez iré enserio". – dijo antes de crear una esfera negra con sus manos, para luego arrojársela a Skorupi, quien no lo vio venir y fue arrastrado hasta el cuerpo de su compañero. – "¡Tomen esto!" – exclamó antes de crear una esfera de luz con sus manos, la cual fue directo hacia ellos.

Una vez impactó contra ellos, fueron envueltos por una luz brillante. Una vez desapareció, ambos se encontraban fuera de combate.

Ash cayó de rodillas, apretando sus puños con rabia. Luego se golpeó fuertemente en la mejilla derecha con su correspondiente puño, esto sorprendió a todos, incluso a Giovanny y a Mewtwo.

Después, se levantó y se dirigió hacia sus pokémon caídos.

\- Hicieron un gran trabajo chicos. – dijo mientras los abrazaba. Los cargó entre sus brazos y tomó camino para retirarse, pero se detuvo y dirigió su mirada a Mewtwo. – La próxima te derrotaremos. – dijo para luego seguir su camino.

«"Te derrotaremos, en lugar de té derrotaré"», pensó Mewtwo. – «"Qué humano tan interesante"»

Justo después de salir de ese cuarto de combates, se encontraba vagando por los pasillos del cuartel Rocket. Su mirada irradiaba ira, pero al mismo tiempo había una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, parecía estar feliz de haber encontrado un oponente tan poderoso.

\- Me volveré aún más fuerte, y derrotaré a Mewtwo. – declaró con una sonrisa siniestra.

\- Vaya sonrisa llevas, chico. – dijo un tipo de pelo celeste y ojos de igual color, llevando el uniforme del Team Rocket. – ¿Podría saberse que haces aquí sin uniforme? –

\- Iba a unirme, pero fui derrotado por Giovanny. – le explicó antes de seguir.

\- ¿Luchaste con el líder Giovanny para unirte? – preguntó con sorpresa. – ¿Qué buscabas al querer unirte con esa condición? –

\- Quería ser un administrador. – respondió simplemente.

El tipo estalló en carcajadas al oír eso.

\- Perdón por eso, pero es la primera vez que alguien desafía al gran Giovanny por un puesto. – dijo con una sonrisa altanera. – Me llamo Protón, por cierto. – dijo antes de marcharse.

-Que tipo tan molesto. – dijo Ash antes de seguir su camino.

Estando a punto de salir del cuartel general, se topó con la rubia que había salvado.

\- ¿Podría saberse a dónde te diriges? – preguntó la chica. – ¿No te nos ibas a unir? –

\- ¿Qué sentido tiene? Perdí. – se encogió de hombros al responder. – Me voy. – dijo antes de seguir su camino, pero fue detenido por la chica.

\- Lamentablemente no puedo dejarte ir, vendrás conmigo, Giovanny-sama quiere hablar contigo. –

Ash mostraba sorpresa en su rostro, aunque sonreía internamente.

Otra vez volvió a la oficina del líder del Team Rocket, sólo que esta vez lo estaban esperando.

Al entrar se encontró con el mandamás sentando en su en su escritorio con su Persian al lado.

\- ¿Qué quiere de mí? – preguntó Ash directamente.

\- No seas tan cuidadoso, no te haré nada. – le respondió. – Me tomé la libertad de mandarte a investigar cuando llegaste ante mí junto a Domino. Ya sé por lo que has pasado, por culpa de unos pillos tu madre murió cuando tenias siete años, luego fuiste adoptado por el profesor Oak, quien te enseñó varias cosas sobre lo pokémon y sus investigaciones al igual que has tenido varios viajes de campo debido a ello, cualquiera diría que querrías ser un investigador pokémon como el viejo Oak, pero al venir aquí, con nosotros, el equipo Rocket, me hace dudar de lo que realmente deseas. – dijo revelándole todo lo que había averiguado de él. – Así que… ¿Qué es lo que te propones? Acaso, ¿eliminarnos porque somos unos vándalos como los que mataron a tu madre o tienes un deseo oscuro al cual no puedo comprender ni mucho menos imaginarme? – dijo con un semblante serio. – Pensarlo me hizo llegar a la conclusión de que quieres utilizar nuestra fuente de información para llegar a quienes mataron a tu madre. ¿O me equivoco? –

Cuando finalizó Giovanny, Ash estalló en risas, unas enfermas y demenciales risas.

\- No sabe lo equivocado que está. – dijo entre carcajadas. – ¡A quien buscaba lo encontré hace un tiempo y lo eliminé! – exclamó con una sonrisa maquiavélica. – ¡Lo tiré por un risco y me aseguré de que muriera! ¡El desgraciado ahora mismo está en el infierno! – declaró con una sonrisa de satisfacción. – ¿Quiere saber por qué me quiero unir a usted? Porque quiero eliminar a todos los entrenadores del mundo, utilizar a cada miembro del equipo Rocket para robarles sus pokémon y así liberarlos de su encierro para que la era de los entrenadores acabe de una buena vez. –

Cada cosa que dijo sorprendió a los presentes, dejándolos con las bocas abiertas, ni siquiera Giovanny se esperaba eso, ni por un maldito momento pensó que aquel chico de diez años pudiera ser tan enfermó y despreciable como él, lo cual lo llevó a sonreír, había encontrado a un gran aliado potencial en su deseo de conquistar al mundo.

\- Estas dentro. – dijo Giovanny.

\- ¿Perdone? – preguntó Ash algo confundido.

\- No comenzarás como Administrador, sino como un simple soldado raso, tendrás el entrenamiento de los reclutas, pero tendrás algunos privilegios, espero escales rápido en nuestra organización… futuro Administrador. – dijo con una sonrisa calculadora. – Domino, ya le he asignado un cuarto en el cuartel, llévalo y encárgate de que se encuentre cómodo con nosotros. Una cosa más, Domino quiero que lo supervises de ahora en adelante. – dijo antes de darles una señal para que se retiren.

Ambos se retiraron dejando sólo a Giovanny con su Persian, o eso parecía hasta que siete sujetos salieron por una entrada secreta detrás del mandamás.

\- ¿Está seguro de dejar a un joven tan roto como él, jefe? – preguntó un sujeto de tarje blanco con un escudo con el logo del quipo Rocket en su pecho.

\- Tan seguro como mi nombre es Giovanny, Atlas. – le respondió a su Ejecutivo más poderoso.

\- Que divertido, oír que aceptó luchar contra un recluta. Como siempre tiene buen ojo, Giovanny-sama. – dijo el tipo que había hablado con Ash, Protón.

\- Dudo que se vuelva uno de nosotros. – dijo una pelirroja de caderas anchas y cintura de avispa, que llevaba el uniforme femenino blanco del equipo Rocket. – Es muy probable que nos traicione en un futuro. –

\- Apoyo a la culona de Atenea, jefe. – dijo un tipo de actitud relajada, su pelo era lila y tenía un lunar cercano a su ojo izquierdo.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste, desgraciado?! – dijo molesta la pelirroja.

\- ¡Atenea, Petrel! No discutan ante el jefe. – le llamó la atención Atlas.

\- Orm, Carr, Sird. ¿Qué les parece el chico? – preguntó Giovanny, para pedir su opinión.

\- Es sólo un mocoso. – respondió Carr con molestia, un viejo enano.

\- Si nos sirve, está bien. – respondió Orm, un fantoche que era muy parecido a Frankenstein.

\- Me parece adorable, quizás nos sea útil, pero ha de estar atento a él, puede llegar a ser peligroso. – comentó Sird, una mujer delgada, con una mirada siniestra y ojos rasgados.

\- Petrel, te tengo un encargo. –

El nombrado levantó una ceja ante ello.

Habitaciones del Team Rocket

\- Esta será tu habitación. – dijo Domino luego de entrar junto a él.

Prácticamente era una suite de lujo, tenía cocina, dos baños, un solo cuarto con una enorme cama de dos plazas, y una sala de estar con una tv de 42" con dos sillones y un sofá enfrente de la tv.

\- Puedes redecorarla como desees. – le dijo Domino.

\- Creo que esto es demasiado, que yo sepa casi nunca voy a estar aquí ¿o sí? –

\- Dependiendo de tus misiones, pero antes de ello vas a estar aquí para tu entrenamiento. – le explicó. – Y como dijo el jefe, me encargaré de ti. –

\- Ash Ketchum, estaré a tu cuidado de ahora en adelante, senpai. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Domino le dio una sonrisa divertida.

\- Mis colegas me conocen como la 009 Domino, pero todos mis adversarios me conocen como el Tulipán Negro. – dijo antes de estrechar su mano. – Cuento contigo, Kohai. –

Ambos estrecharon sus manos en un fuerte apretón de manos.

Domino se estaba a punto de ir hasta que recordó algo importante.

\- Se me olvidaba, mañana comienza tu entrenamiento, el sargento Viper será tu profesor. – dijo finalmente para retirarse.

\- Bien, ya estoy dentro, esto solo es el principio. – dijo Ash para sí mismo con una enorme sonrisa maquiavélica.

Al día siguiente

Ash se encontraba realizando una pista de obstáculos, iba recién por el campo minado, si pisaba una mina saldría volando al inicio, pero para sorpresa del instructor, logró pasarlo en tiempo récord.

«El chico me recuerda a Jessie», pensó con una sonrisa. Luego vio que el chico terminó todo el recorrido. – ¡Bien hecho! Ahora repite el recorrido una tres veces más. –

Ante ellos, le dio un tic en el ojo.

«Que desperdicio de energía», pensó Ash aburrido.

En menos de una hora completó el recorrido tres veces, sorprendiendo de nuevo a su instructor.

\- Excelente muchacho, eres el primero en completar el recorrido en tan poco tiempo. Ahora sólo te asignaré un compañero para tu misión. –

\- ¿Una misión tan pronto? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Será para probar de qué estas hecho realmente. – le respondió con una sonrisa. – Veremos si estas hecho para esto. Descansa lo que puedas. –

En la cafetería

Al parecer Giovanny le dio una tarjeta especial que le permitía comprar todo lo que quisiera en la cafetería, cosa que hizo muy feliz a nuestro joven protagonista.

\- Veamos, quiero tres hamburguesas, una pizza y un gran refresco de cola para acompañar. – le pidió al chef, quien se lo trajo enseguida al ver su tarjeta, una que sólo llevaban los ejecutivos y altos mando del equipo Rocket.

Se sentó en una mesa apartada para comer tranquilamente, algo que era difícil al notar todas las miradas que tenía encima de los demás reclutas, gente que vino a unirse al quipo Rocket y pasa por el entrenamiento del sargento Viper.

\- Veo que eres muy popular. – dijo Domino, quien se sentó frente a él.

\- ¿Podría preguntar por qué? –

\- Peleaste con el jefe enfrente de varios miembros, y lograste algo que nunca hubiesen imaginado en sus vidas, ver a alguien lograr tocar al monstruo de Mewtwo. –

\- Pero aún así me dio una paliza. –

\- ¿Qué importa eso? Ni siquiera yo vi a alguien que lograra ponerle un pelo encima y mucho menos hacerlo pelear enserio. – le explicó. – Eso de por sí ya es un gran logro que ni siquiera los ejecutivos o "Las tres bestias" hubiesen logrado. –

\- ¿"Las tres bestias"? – preguntó confundido.

\- Son los mejores peleadores de la organización, podrían hacerle frente fácilmente a la "Élite 4". – le dijo algo aburrida de tener mencionarlos.

\- ¿Acaso no te agradan? –

\- En lo más mínimo, son muy arrogantes y molestos, no tienen ni la más mínima gota de clase en ellos. – le respondió molesta. – Encima cuando les dices algo hacen lo contrario y cuando los mandas pelear lo único que hacen es destruirlo todo. –

\- Ok, ya entendí todo. – le respondió con una gota en su cabeza. «¡No entendí nada!»

\- Dejando eso de lado, ¿Viper ya te dijo cual sería tu primera misión? –

\- Algo de robar al Snorlax rojo o algo parecido. – le respondió dejando caer sus hombros.

\- Por lo que veo estas en el equipo rojo. – le dijo al notar su uniforme de principiante. – Espero te vaya bien. –

\- ¿Por qué tanto interés? ¿Acaso te enamoraste de mí y no me di cuenta? – le dijo sin ningún poco de tacto.

\- ¡Ya quisieras! Recuerda que me hiciste que te recomendara directamente con el jefe, si no lo haces bien, me dejarás en ridículo. – dijo antes de pegarle un coscorrón. – Además estas a mil años de ser mi tipo. – le dijo enojada.

\- No tenías que golpearme. – dijo mientras se sobaba en la coronilla. – Que fuerte pegas. – dijo con algunas pequeñas lágrimas de dolor.

\- Soy la novena mejor agente del equipo Rocket, y me lo gané con mis habilidades. – dijo inflando su pecho (melones) con orgullo.

\- Es bueno saberlo. – dijo con sarcasmo. – Ya viste mis pokémon, ¿qué pokémon usas para tus misiones como la "novena mejor"' –

\- Yo no necesito de ellos para luchar, sólo necesito de mí misma. – le respondió, revelando su alto ego.

\- Y eso casi hace que te metieran presa. – dijo con gracia, a lo cual Domino le vio con cara de pocos amigos. – Lo siento mucho. – dijo Ash dando una reverencia para que no lo volviera a golpear.

\- Disculpa aceptada novato. – dijo antes de levantarse. – Estaré al pendiente de tu progreso. – antes de marcharse.

Ash simplemente se quedó ahí para terminar de comer, dentro de poco tenía que realizar su primera misión.

Al día siguiente

En lo común se forman equipos antes de las misiones para ver su compatibilidad en los ejercicios para luego probarlos en las misiones, pero en esta ocasión sería un caso especial, habiendo dos grandes talentos entre los reclutas, Ash y Mars, una joven pelirroja, su pelo se parecía al de Atenea, pero el sólo le llegaba hasta la barbilla.

Al ser lo mas talentosos, se decidió que se lo uniría para probar que tan buenos serían en el trabajo en quipo si aún siquiera conocerse, algo que no tenía sentido para ellos, pero para Giovanny sí, quería comprobar algo.

\- No me retrases, niño. – le dijo la adolescente pelirroja.

\- Eso mismo te iba a decir, por cierto ¿Lo que llevas en la cabeza es una peluca para fiestas de cumpleaños de niños de cuatro? – preguntó mientras trataba de aguantarse una risilla.

Ante aquello una vena se le marcó en la frente.

\- Me aseguraré de que caigas. – declaró molesta y desafiante.

\- Lo lamento, pero eso no sucederá. –

\- ¡Ustedes dos dejen de pelear! – exclamó a todo pulmón captando su atención. – Bien, atentos, sólo lo diré una vez. –

Ash y su pareja se encontraban en una sala junto al equipo azul, con Viper delante de ellos, junto a una pantalla de proyector con un edificio bastante ostentoso.

-Esta será su última prueba, irrumpirán en un lugar y todo será en vivo y de verdad. Estoy seguro que todos están familiarizados este edificio, la prueba es llegar al pent-house y robar una caja que contiene al legendario Snorlax rojo. – les señaló el último piso del edificio. – Determinamos que los de seguridad hacen rondas cada dos horas y justo a la media noche uno de nuestros helicópteros llegará al techo, solo tendrán hasta esa hora para robar la caja y entrar al helicóptero. Esa será su última misión, ¿hay preguntas? –

\- ¿Qué pasa si nos atrapan, señor? – preguntó unos de los reclutas del equipo azul.

\- Sí, claro. Esa es una buena pregunta, recluta Emir. –

\- Gracias, señor. –

\- Y si los atrapan se pudrirán en la cárcel por toda su vida y reprobarán el examen automáticamente. – le dijo con una mirada seria. – Y les agradará saber que, si uno lo logra, todo el quipo aprobará. –

\- ¡Sí, señor! – exclamaron los 4 reclutas juntos.

A las afueras del edificio, ambos equipos se encontraban esperando la hora apropiada para ir.

Una vez el reloj marcó las 10:25, salieron corriendo al edificio.

El equipo azul escaló con unos succionadores y el equipo rojo entró por una compuerta en el ducto de ventilación.

\- Odio admitirlo, pero fue una buena idea venir por aquí. – dijo Mars a regañadientes.

\- ¿Dijiste algo? – fingió mientras acercaba su oído a ella.

\- ¡No dije nada! Continua. –

Siguieron arrastrándose por el ducto de ventilación hasta llegar a un lugar en donde se bifurcaba.

\- Genial, ¿ahora por dónde? – preguntó Mars.

\- Eso se arregla fácil. Zubat, yo te elijo. – abrió su pokébola, de la cual salió un pequeño murciélago. – Dinos cuál nos hará subir de piso. –

Zubat liberó unas pequeñas ondas ultrasónicas y sintió que en el paso derecho sus ondas subían, por el cual fue por ahí con Ash y Mars siguiéndole.

Siguieron así hasta llegar al pent-house, abrieron una rejilla del ducto y bajaron.

Pudieron ver al Snorlax rojo durmiendo dentro de una jaula.

Ash dio un paso delante y el piso se abrió, provocando que cayera, pero fue atrapado por Zubat quien aleteaba fuerte para que no se cayeran.

\- Spearow, yo te elijo. – dijo Ash antes de liberar al pokémon pajarito para que tomara su hombro de derecho con Zubat sosteniendo el izquierdo. – Creo que de esta forma evitaremos esas trampas. – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y que haré yo? –

\- Si ves que vienen los del otro equipo, encárgate de ellos. –

\- Me parece bien. – le respondió con una sonrisa siniestra.

En lo que Ash habría la jaula con un dispositivo que le dieron, el equipo azul entro por la puerta del pent-house y vieron como el equipo rojo estaba a punto de ganarles.

Iban a liberar a su pokémon, pero fueron detenidos por la confusión de un Bronzor.

\- Bronzor, placaje. –

El pokémon Bronce salió disparado como una bala y embistió a ambos reclutas, dejándolos inconscientes.

\- Confusión, arrójalos por el hoyo. –

Con su poder psíquico los hizo levitar por encima del hoyo para luego soltarlos y dejarlos caer.

\- Listo. – dijo Ash, al terminar la jaula se desarmó.

\- Bien, pero… ¿Cómo lo llevaremos? – preguntó Mars con una gota en la cabeza, cargar un Snorlax era algo imposible, ¿no?

Ash se quedó con cara de póker, no lo había pensado.

\- ¿Tu Bronzor no puede? –

\- Hay un límite de peso querido ¬¬ – le dijo con cara de como si fuera algo obvio.

\- No soy tan pesado. – habló el Snorlax.

Ambos lo miraron con sorpresa.

Spearow al notar eso, lo comenzó a atacar con picotazos, provocando que se parara y comenzara a correr.

\- ¡Díganle que se detenga! – exclamó el Snorlax, hasta que fue directo a una de las trampas. – Shit. – dijo antes de caer al hoyo. – ¡Mamá! – se escuchaba su grito en media caída.

\- ¡Zubat, Spearow, vayan por él! –

Ambos lo miraron con cara de ¿enserio? Era obvio que no lo podrían cargar.

\- No es un Snorlax de verdad, era un disfraz. –

Ambos pokémon rodaron los ojos y saltaron al hoyo para atraparlo, lo sujetaron y se lo llevaron hacia su amo.

El Snorlax se sacó la cabeza, revelando que era Viper.

\- Bien chicos, pasaron la prueba. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Spearow lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, como si quisiera seguir picoteándolo.

\- ¿Me harías el favor? – pidió Viper con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Claro. – dijo antes de devolver al pokémon pajarito a su pokébola.

Al día siguiente

Ash se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del cuartel con su nuevo uniforme negro del quipo Rocket con botas rojas y guantes sin dedos blancos, llevaba su sombrero característico y un pañuelo rojo en el cuello.

\- Buenos es hora de entrenar. – dijo antes de salir al patio de entrenamiento, en el cual se encontraban sus pokémon ya entrenando.

Spearow y Zubat teniendo un combate aéreo.

Mankey corriendo por la pista de entrenamiento junto a los nuevos reclutas.

Rattata se encontraba peleando contra el Bronzor de Mars.

Y Skorupi practicaba su nuevo movimiento, Colmillo veneno.

«Mewtwo, sólo espera, te derrotaré», pensó con toda su sangre hirviendo de la emoción.

To be continued…


End file.
